de demonios y mounstruos
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: bueno ahora el cap 2 es mi respuesta al reto 7 de caldo de toothcup para el alma "toothcup a live biches!" (respuesta pronto a ser descalifiada del 5to reto de caldo de toothcup para el alma. si me descalifican almenos intente hacerlo je.)
1. Chapter 1

**bene… aquí de nuevo. Siento no actualizar los demás, aunque estoy segura que ya han escuchado esto.**

**en fin yo quería participar en el 5to reto de caldo de toothcup para el alma, pero me pase por mucho del limite asi que supongo q me van a descalificar. aun asid are mi granito de arena en la misión de llenar de toothcup y sus derivantes. **

**en resumen espero que les gusten**

**declairmer: how to train your dragon no me pertenece ni nada que ver con los libros, nada mas los tome prestados.**

* * *

**º**

**ººº**

**¡El no trataba de matarme solo trataba de ponerme en mi lugar!**

**¡No pertenezco aquí! y ¡no pertenezco a tu lado!**

**¡soy un monstruo!**

**jack frots. vampire hunter..**

**º**

**ºº**

**ººº**

El diablo y dios estaban teniendo una conferencia en el cielo.

Wodensfang, uno de los cuantos nombres del diablo se encontraba con su antiguo colega, Dios o Stoik the vast como prefería que lo llamasen.

—**bien querido amigo, hace siglos me demostraste que un humano que te es fiel nunca renegaría de ti hiciese lo que yo hiciese**—

Stoik era orgulloso, y había recompensado bien a ese humano.

—**así es, ¿Que propones esta vez**?–

La sonrisa socarrona de Wodensfang y las risas de satisfacción de sus colegas más cercanos Toothless y Furios le decían a Stoik que el reto sería realmente gratificante.

No le importaba sacrificar a un humano solo era otra alma mas, además no podrían hacerle gran daño a él, su vástago y su amada terrenal estaban bien protegidos en la tierra, nadie savia de su existencia.

Toothless se acerco a Stoik para hacer la propuesta que le había permitido el mayor de sus hermanos.

—**haremos exactamente lo mismo, yo escogeré a un individuo inocente, uno que no ha conocido nada más que a "dios**"— escupió la última palabra con burla y sorna haciendo a su hermano Furios reír. Ya le habían ganado a dios dos ocasiones antes y a Toothless le tocaba la tercera.

—**acepto**. Anuncio Stoik sin saber lo q le esperaba.

* * *

"**hiccup! hiccup! hiccup!"**

Un pequeño niño castaño de hermosos ojos verdes corrió hacia la voz de su madre, seguramente lo llamaba para la cena.

Hiccup era un niño pequeño y disfrutaba de la vida, convivía con su madre en la cima de una colina en Berk, jugaba y dibujaba diversión era su esencia, sin dolor, preocupaciones, era la edad de la inocencia.

Su madre Valka pasaba horas sentada al televisor, solo con programas cristianos y referencias a dios, su vida era sencilla y ambos eran muy felices.

Al menos eso es lo que consideraba el pequeño hiccup con sus 9 años de edad, no conocía a su padre y realmente eso no le molestaba.

El amaba a los dragones, aunque la gente de su pueblo difería con él y varias veces lo habían ensalmado diciéndole pecador. Los dragones en su pueblo le consideraban monstruos, demonios.

Un joven con alas negras y cola de dragón apareció en su habitación, cabe decir que hiccup mas q sentir temor se emocionó como nunca, aunque lo que hizo y dijo el extraño ser momentos después lo dislocó por completo.

En un abrazo estrecho le dijo a hiccup. —**Cuando estés en peligro háblame, yo te salvare. A cambio serás mío—**

Sin saber por qué el pequeño hiccup acepto, después de eso el joven dragón le dijo que debía llamarle **Toothless, **asegurándole que acudiría al llamado.

Fue así como el juego comenzó y le toco a Furios hacer su parte favorita, destruir la vida del pequeño.

Hiccup discretamente vio como una voz llamo a su madre y dijo algo terrible.

"**tu hijo esta corrupto y tu misión es recatarlo.**

**De todo elemento del diablo debes despojarlo"**

—**haré lo que me pidas señor de mi vida, librare a Hiccup de su alma corrompida.**

Su madre le quito todo lo que Hiccup poseía, sus juguetes, sus dibujos y la ropa que traía

Nunca dio explicaciones y jamás volvió a hablarle, pero se comunicaba con la voz perturbarte, como le decía Hiccup.

"**Hiccup todavía sigue ligado por demonios.**

**Que confiese su pecado y aléjalo de todo."**

**—haré lo que me pidas señor de mi vida, librare a Hiccup de su alma corrompida.**

— **¡¿mama que estás haciendo?**!— Gritaba Hiccup mientras era encerrado en un raro cuarto en la planta baja, con barrotes en la ventana sin nada para ayudarse a escapar— **¡devuélveme mi vida! éramos felices y ahora sufro cada día.**

Pero su madre no respondía. Nunca lo hacía.

**— ¡por favor!¡ deja ya! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES MAS**!— gritaba el pequeño encerrado suplicando piedad. Pero de igual manera hubo un mensaje final.

"**haz hecho lo que he dicho pero cuestiono tu devoción.**

**Probare tu fe hacia mí con una última petición.**

**Exijo un sacrificio y demuéstrame tu amor.**

**Ve a la habitación de tu hijo y mátalo"**

**—hare lo que me pidas señor de mi vida. Librare a Hiccup de su alma corrompid**a.

Entonces en la cocina un cuchillo carnicero ella tomo, fue corriendo hacia Hiccup que estaba en su habitación.

Hiccup la logro ver desde su ventana, el pequeño entrando en pánico

**—MAMA ¡¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¿POR QUE QUIERES MATARME?**!— gritaba desesperado mientras la veía acercarse

Entre llanto y locura Hiccup en su desesperación, una puerta trampa bajo una alfombra encontró, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió al mismo tiempo que su madre entrando a su habitación, pero hiccup se lanzo.

Se sintió a salvo pero nada es sencillo ya que algo extraño sucumbía en todos los pacillos, encontró una puerta y lentamente la abrió, y repentinamente con sus hermanos se encontró…

Hiccup I y Hiccup II, sus hermanos mayores, que según su madre habían muerto con su papa. Encerrados allí

Todos endemoniados y deformes lo miraban, con impulso vengativo a muerte lo atacaban, Hiccup no lograba comprender la situación, así que recurrió a su última salvación.

— **¡TOOTHLESS!—** Grito con lágrimas de pena, renegó de dios como nunca en su vida, no tenía duda que lo había abandonado.

Repentinamente todo se detuvo, sus hermanos cayeron al suelo como si estuviesen agotados, ya no parecían demonios, si no que se veían completamente normales.

* * *

—**H-Hip?—** le llamo su hermano más grande Hiccup I, parecía haber recuperado la conciencia.

—**Hipo**— le hablo después Hiccup II recordaba en su infancia que ese era su apodo.

Su hermano pelinegro se acerco gateando a él seguido del rubio, los tres se abrazaron sollozando en un pequeño ovillo compuesto por ellos mismos, todos de la forma que vinieron al mundo.

Miraron con asombró como 3 figuras aparecían en aquel lúgubre cuarto, tres hombres con partes de dragón en su cuerpo.

—**Toothless— **murmuro el menor de los Hiccups deslizándose del los brazos protectores de sus hermanos mayores dejando que el aludido hibrido de alas negras lo cargara y consolara su llanto.

Los otros dos se acercaron a los igualmente temblorosos chicos en el suelo

Hiccup II se aferro al hombre de cabello corto y negro con alas de escamas azules como si su vida dependiese de ello. —**Furios…—** sollozo entre los ropajes oscuros del dragón.

Y Hiccup primero simplemente era cargado por el dragón marrón, más que sollozar suspiraba en alivio agradecido de la cercanía.

—**Gracias Wodensfang- **murmuro al borde del colapso por agotamiento.

Los tres demonios sonrieron y acurrucaron a sus respectivos pequeños susurrándoles al oído.

**—serás mío por la eternidad.**

Los Hiccups simplemente se entregaron a su nuevo destino.

Por mientras en el cielo Stoik lanzaba fuegos y centellas esos demonios le habían ganado, lo habían humillado, y quitado a sus tres descendientes de forma definitiva, nunca creyó que lograran llegar al último de sus hijos.

Ahora le habían puesto en su lugar. los demonios le habían dicho con esto que el solo podría dar **"mounstruos".**

* * *

**Esto es lo que pude hacer… disculpen por no seguir las reglas.**


	2. Chapter 2 querido amigo imaginario

resumen: esta continuación participa en el reto 7 de caldo de toothcup para el alma. " toothcup a live biches!"

declaimer: como entrenar a tu dragon no es mio y bla bla bla bla.

advertencia: voyerismo, violacion, difamacion, bullying, tortura mental, muerte de personajes y varias cosas mas. (si lo se soy una persona realmente asquerosa)

* * *

Stoik the Vast estaba sentado en su trono él en cielo, sentía la mirada furica que le otorgaba su mejor amigo y mejor arcángel, Gobber el rudo, había perdido al último de sus inocentes retoños en la afrenta que había tenido contra Toothless, el menor de los grandes demonios.

Años atrás había logrado separar a sus otros hijos de las manos de Wodensfang y Furios, borrándoles los recuerdos, criándolos con la madre del menor de sus vástagos, su amada Valhallamara, nunca se le ocurrió que encontrarían una manera de volverles a corromper, ya que no sabía que los habían marcado. Al no poder detener la mutación de sus hijos mayores fingió su propia muerte y escondió a Valka y al último de sus niños no creyendo que esos demonios le encontrarían.

Había sido un completo estúpido.

Aun recordaba con claridad a su antigua esposa, la cual le había dado a su segundo hijo, la hermosa Chinhilda, una mujer blanca, de ojos azules y rizos dorados como el sol.

También recordaba la afrenta donde perdió a su segundo hijo.

_Stoik aun se regocijaba por su última victoria contra esos malditos demonios que le daban tantos problemas entre los mortales, esperaba emocionado la junta que habrían de tener en esta ocasión, la ultima vez le gano a Toothless, el menor de los demonios, había escogido a una niñita con el fin de que ella escogiera entre dos caminos, los cuales le llevarían o a la virgen de la inmaculada o a las praderas de la lujuria._

_La niña encontró a la hermosa virgen y le hablo de cosas hermosas._

_No le sorprendió los enormes rugidos que retumbaron en el salón a la llegada de los demonios, los cuales se presentaban en sus formas favoritas._

_Llegaron como las especies más majestuosas, peligrosas, y fuertes de dragones._

_Al tocar el suelo ya estaban en esa pútrida forma que les había arrancado a muchas y muchos ángeles jóvenes ante el pecado de la deliciosa lujuria. Una combinación semi-humana entre las especies de dragón que representaba cada uno de ellos._

—_vale vegete, me toca a mí el trato—Hablo en un gruñido gutural Furios, el cual apretaba a su hermanito (–Toothless-) contra él, los tres demonios miraban a Stoik de una manera asesina por lo que consideraban una humillación al orgullo del menor de los 3._

—_por favor "Furios" prosigue, estoy ansioso de ganarles como la ultima vez—_

_Las risitas seseantes de los ángeles fueron acalladas por el alarido bestial que salió de la garganta de Toothless._

—_yo escogeré esta vez al humano, uno de aquellos privilegiados que tienes con una "bendición" de suerte, algún chaval que sea devoto, totalmente puro y feliz en su propio mundo, no podrás interferir en mi decisión, al chaval lo pondré en un problema mundano común hoy en día, si cae en un pecado en vez de lograr resolverlo de alguna otra manera abre ganado— la voz de Furios salió en un siseante tono de serpiente peligroso y atrayente con un tinte de advertencia del cual Stoik se burlo_

—_Adelante — sentencio Stoik condenando algún chaval al contrato maldito._

Ahora consciente de lo que había pasado, desearía haber interferido o puesto alguna condición tal como la advertencia de Furios le había dado con tiempo para tal.

_**Llevo tanto tiempo muerto dentro de mi ya no hay nada tan sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento **_

_**Tan violento que sopla el destino, no hay testigo, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo **_

_**Solo recorro el camino, se que en las puertas del cielo **_

_**No hay sitio para este peregrino **_

_**¿Dios? parece ser mentira, hoy sabré si es cierto lo de que tras la muerte, existe otra vida.**_

_**-porta. Nota de Suicidio-**_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II era el mejor muchachito de la escuela media para los profesores, un muchachito tranquilo y listo que vivía con su padre el jefe de las empresas Berk´s consulting el señor Grimbeard, el cual solía salir mucho a viajes de negocios, por lo que usualmente le cuidaba su madre, la señora Chinhilda, una mujer amorosa pero usualmente ocupada.

Furios le vigilaba desde lejos con deleite, quería hacerse de ese hermoso muchachito de largo cabello rubio e inocencia, con un coraje de lo mas magnifico que había visto en su inmortal vida. No era tonto, sabia como seria la vida del dulce muchachito de no ser por la bendición de buena suerte que le tenía puesto the Vast, pero era necesario si quería hacerse de su cuerpo y espíritu hasta que el muchacho no pudiese gritar ni pensar otra cosa que no fuera su demoniaco nombre.

Hacía años en la infancia de Hiccup que Furios se había acercado al pequeño rubio en calidad de amigo imaginario, y pese a que el chico tenía sus hoy día sus 13 años; ahora que ya no tendría la bendición podría regresar a su mente, esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

Hiccup estaba sentado en una esquina del patio, con su reproductor escuchando música, mientras en sus manos sostenía un libro de tácticas de guerra, algo que le gustaba aunque esperaba no tener que utilizar en algún momento. Se encontraba solo, igual que siempre, pero ahora además de eso evitaba a su compañero Thugheart y los amigos de este, ya que hacía desde unos días que estaban empezando a hacerle unas bromas algo pesadas.

Sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, acosando de lejos. Levanto la vista de su reproductor y miro hacia todos lados. No, nadie que reparase en su presencia. O eso pensó hasta que tuvo al enorme joven mitad dragón frente a él.

La impresión fue tan grande que casi se va de espaldas, anonadado casi grito de no ser por el gesto de silencio que le hizo Furios. El hibrido frente a él tomo la libreta que tenia a un lado y le abrió en una página donde estaba un dibujo de lo más realista del mismo Furios, que tenia de título:

"Mi querido amigo imaginario"

Hiccup no sabía si Thugheart le estaba gastando una broma o si estaba en un bello sueño, pero lo más que hizo fue sonreír dándole un beso en la mejilla a Furios antes de tener que irse por el sonido de la campana, regresando a clases y luego huyendo de la panda de Thugheart que intentaban lanzarle comidas o cosas viscosas de dudosa procedencia.

Pero Furios sabía que sería en realidad era el principio del fin del hijo de "Grimbeard" o como él prefería decirle "Stoik".

Ya iba casi la mitad del año escolar, cuando Hiccup comenzó a explotar.

Hiccup llego furico y adolorido a su habitación y tiro la mochila, se sentó contra la puerta abrazando sus rodillas temblando en rabia y miedo mal contenidos, con lágrimas de frustración. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Invocar a su amigo.

"_**¡querido amigo imaginario!"**_

Grito con desespero, la habitación se enfrió casi a un nivel congelante que el rubio no sintió, solo espero a que Furios apareciera para jalarlo y acurrucarse en su regazo, ambos tumbados en el suelo.

"_**Querido amigo imaginario,**__**  
**__**hoy lo han vuelto a hacer,**__**  
**__**los compañeros de la clase me han pegado"**_

Sollozo mojando el hombro de Furios, este lo miraba tranquilo.

_**"Y no lo entiendo**_

_**¡No les hago nada joder!**__**  
**__**Tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro"**_

Ciertamente Hiccup era de esos chavales que era bueno en muchas cosas, escuela, luchas justas a ser de uno a uno, juegos de habilidades como lo es el ajedrez o las damas de mesa. Gracias a la bendición de buena suerte que había ostentado tanto tiempo nunca sus compañeros habían recatado en la envidia que este pequeño chico podría provocarles, mas sin embargo Hiccup pese a todo nunca había tenido amigos, solo a Furios, y ahora con el sentimiento de empatía olvidado junto con la bendición que muy pocos ostentan, habían dado rienda suelta a todo lo que un Hiccup tiene que soportar por el hecho de ser así.

No era un secreto que Hiccup siempre se la pasaba en el recreo con música, un manga o en su ordenador, eran las cosas que más amaba la verdad, y nunca causaba problemas, no le gustaba demasiado jugar al balón, el siempre pensaba ¿y qué? no era algo muy productivo.

Alguna vez lo había intentado para no estar solo en el recreo, siempre le obligaron a ser portero.

Furios había estado allí invisible a cualquier persona, su pequeño se sabía defender, la cosa era que no le apuntaban a la portería, si no que apuntaban al estomago o a la entrepierna del chico.

Siempre que alguien metía un gol a Hiccup o a la portería contraria observaba tranquilo el dolor y la envidia levemente nacida en el corazón de su pequeña víctima, ya que el propio Hiccup no sabía que es si metes un gol y que tus amigos te abracen como un ganador. (Muchos ¿verdad?)

El no querer jugar había sido otro motivo en los estándares de los matones del rubio, dándole una paliza por dejar a medias un partido.

Acurruco a su joven victima en su cama y le arropo con cariño, sentía como este perdía de apoco las ganas de integrarse.

Hiccup ahora solo quería verles lo menos posible y resolvió que mejor podría llegar tarde a clases, por una vez deseaba ser en realidad invisible.

El profesor Hofferson fue el primero en hartarse de los retrasos del que era su estudiante estrella, pero no se percataba de las señales de abuso que tenía el chico, le parecía más un problema personal.

Lo pisco retorciéndose en su haciendo todo menos prestar atención.

— **¡Señor Haddock estoy arto de usted! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esta cambiado!—**

Le acuso sin notar las sonrisas satisfechas de los gemelos Vicious los cuales tenían escondidos entre sus dedos varias agujas con las que estaban picando al pobre rubio.

Hiccup solo pensaba en su propia cabeza ¿qué sabrá?

El señor Hofferson a sus padres había llamado.

Y la plática no le causo más que problemas.

Y es que sus demás profesores también estaban desconcertados, Hiccup siempre participaban cuando ellos preguntaban, pues el chico podía aprobar sin estudiar nada. Lo que no sabían es que el rubio ya no alzaba la mano por que estaba asustado, le temía a la colleja del Vicious de atrás y el de alado.

—**Hola nenaza—**

La voz de Thugheart le hizo volver de la realidad, levanto la vista del suelo, se había esperado a salir de último de la escuela, ya que su padre se había negado a ir a buscarlo y su madre estaría ocupada como para atenderle a esas horas.

Se sentía estúpido por haber tenido la esperanza de que no se encontrara a nadie.

"_**Mierda."**_

Había 5 compañeros de su clase hay reunidos, y no parecía que quisieran pedirle ayuda con la tarea.

—**Agárrenlo—** fue la pauta que dio Thugheart para que Hiccup comenzara a correr.

corrió por varias calles pidiendo ayuda pero pareciera como si nadie escuchara sus suplicas, escuchaba los barullos y risas, los insultos y maldiciones dirigidos hacia su persona, él solo bien podía ganarle a uno o dos con su constitución, pero no podría contra 5 compañeros de clases, menos si estos eran del equipo de futbol de su grado.

Corrió sin ver por dónde iba solo concentrado en escapar, por desgracia en una vuelta donde creyó que podría perderles termino siendo un callejón en un barrio bastante solitario.

Hiccup escucho las rizas de sus matones al verle acorralado, unos pasos conocidos corrieron hacia él y le voltearon estampando su espalda contra la pared del callejón.

—**Hola Hiccup, pequeña nenaza. —**Thugheart tomo las mejillas del rubio acariciándolas, casi como si le diera ternura la expresión estoica que había adquirido el rostro del más bajo, en un intento de no parecer aterrorizado **— ¿Por qué corrías de tus dueños pequeña perrita?— **

Thugheart le tomo de su largo cabello pegando su cabeza contra la pared para luego tirarlo de rodillas hacia sus demás compañeros. Hiccup hizo ademan de querer volver a correr, levantarse o lucha. No pudo hacerlo.

Los Gemelos Vicious tomaron los brazos del rubio mientras que Dogsbreath el cual era la mano derecha de Thugheart, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en los costados para que dejara de retorcerse, Hiccup tosió y se encogió del dolor.

Thugheart tomo nuevamente la cara del rubio entre sus rugosas manos, Hiccup le miro por un par de segundos y luego le escupió en la cara. Thugheart le dio un puñetazo que le rompió el labio inferior. Dogsbreath le alzo la cara agarrándolo del cabello, tirando de él tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que lo iban a desnucar.

—**Eres una perra muy mala nenaza, y nosotros que queríamos regalarte un pequeño premio—** Hiccup se retorció mientras Thugheart le amarraba al cuello un collar de perro del cual colgaba una cadena, le amarro cinta industrial en la boca para que nadie pudiese escucharle suplicar, a pesar de que a estas alturas Hiccup ya había perdido la esperanza de que alguien pudiese escucharlo o ayudarle. **—vamos a tener que castigarte como la puta perra que eres.**

Hiccup no había entendido el significado de las palabras que había pronunciado Thugheart hasta que los gemelos lo pusieron en cuatro en el suelo y Dogsbreath le quito de un tirón los vaqueros y los bóxers. Abrió los ojos aterrorizado al entender la situación en la que estaba metido, intento liberarse por todos los medios que tenia disponibles, pero los gemelos lo sujetaron bien en su lugar y aplastaron la cadena contra el suelo dejándole muy poca movilidad.

Dogsbreath se levanto y saco su propio teléfono comenzando a grabar mientras Thugheart le abrió lo más que pudo las piernas a Hiccup, se abrió los pantalones sacando su grueso miembro. Entro de una sola estocada seca.

Todos los músculos de Hiccup se tensaron por el dolor, los alaridos ahogados por la cinta industrial se escuchaban agónicos y escalofriantes.

Las estocadas fueron salvajes y rápidas, sacando sonidos húmedos y obscenos por la sangre que hacia resbalar el miembro de Thugheart en las entrañas destrozadas del rubio cautivo.

La corrida de Thugheart fue lo más doloroso y asqueroso que Hiccup hubiese sentido hasta entonces en su vida, y eso que antes creyó haberla pasado mal.

Se dejo caer contra el suelo completamente adolorido, se hizo un ovillo sobre si mismo escondiendo su aun flácido miembro contra su cuerpo, quiso creer por un segundo que lo dejarían al fin allí tirado en el fondo oscuro de aquel callejón, oh… eso quiso creer hasta que los gemelos hablaron.

— **¡nuestro turno!—**

Hiccup deseo por primera vez en su vida estar muerto.

Cuando Hiccup regreso a casa se ducho llorando en alaridos dolorosos, estaba solo pues sus padres no habían regresado. Inconscientemente invoco a su amigo imaginario.

Furios sabía que su niño estaba prácticamente destrozado, y el no podía en si intervenir, aunque si movía bien sus cartas, sería el propio Hiccup el que conseguiría su propia venganza.

al día siguiente en el desayuno sus padres ya estaban en casa, aun no habían hablado acerca de lo que pasaba en la escuela, pero Hiccup no necesitaba que sus padres intervinieran, si lo acusaban también de bocaza en el grupo, podía darse ahora por bien muerto. Prefería no acudir a nadie, el no era un suicida.

**—Hiccup. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado en la escuela?**

La pregunta de Grimbeard tomo a Hiccup desprevenido, lo miro no queriendo en realidad responderle nada.

**—déjalo en paz, Grimbeard, no tienes que acosarlo tú también.**

Chinhilda igual estaba preocupada por su pequeño hijo pero no del todo, creía que solo era cosa de niños

**¡El chico es un problemático Chinhilda! ¡Y nosotros somos los que tienen que ir a poner la cara de vergüenza en frente de los maestros mientras el simplemente se echa a molestar con los demás de su grado!**

Hiccup se levanto de la mesa, tomo su mochila ignorando los gritos de Grimbeard y salió corriendo a la escuela, aunque no sabía ya que lugar se estaba volviendo peor.

"_**¡la impotencia y el dolor me anularan lo hará en un coctel trágico!"**_

Grito en su propia mente mientras se escondía en un callejón cerca de la escuela, queriendo desaparecer allí y que nadie jamás lo encontrara.

"_**no puedo aguantar esta presión"**_

_¡No hace falta que la aguantes!_

"_**tengo ganas de acabar con todo"**_

_¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!_

Hiccup ya en clase estaba asustado, no de sus compañeros… bueno en parte, pero más lo estaba de sí mismo, de sus propios pensamiento, cuando menos se daba cuenta se encontraba planeando venganza, dolor, muerte, todo en contra de sus compañeros de clases.

Convocó a Furios en su mente, aun en su pensamiento seguía siendo su amigo imaginario. Por su mente le dijo bastante asustado

"_**Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y dicen:"**_

_¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!_

Furios sonrió en su interior, su pequeño demonio estaba casi listo, pero aun no llegaba al límite que necesitaba, dejo que el niño pasara unos meses más hasta que su situación fue desesperante, cuando los demás niños lo encerraron en el desván de la escuela y luego en el sótano desnudo a la vista de los profesores y estos no hicieron nada por ayudarle, fue cuando decidió ponerse en acción.

Hiccup se sorprendió al encontrar a su amigo imaginario esperándole en la habitación cuando llego de la escuela, pues hacía tiempo que no lo había visto, pese a que le había llamado y convocado con vehemencia para aparecerse y no lo había hecho.

Dejo sus cosas y se puso cómodo con un camisón de dormir, todo ante la vista atenta de Furios, cosa que aunque Hiccup no entendió del todo el por qué, le hizo sonrojar de manera deliciosa ante los ojos de Furios

Fue hacia su cama donde su amigo lo esperaba y se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos de su medio dragón imaginario, siempre se cuestiono si estaba algo loco o su imaginación era muy poderosa, pues los fuertes brazos de su amigo se sentían muy reales, protectores y cálidos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hablaron de trivialidades, hasta que Furios toco el tema que Hiccup no quería. Sus problemas en el instituto.

La pedida de un consejo fue lo que Furios había estado esperando.

"_lo siento tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento, sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasara más lento_

_Yo si te entiendo_

_Y quizás pueda ayudarte_

_Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte"_

La mirada llena de esperanza y el decidido**— ¡Sí!—** que salió de la garganta de Hiccup fue lo que sello el destino de todos los que molestaron a su pequeño.

"_El miedo te hace humano"_

—**Si—** respondió Hiccup.

"_nadie hace nada sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos _

_Y es que todo empieza en el pasillo pasaras con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos _

_Sabes que los demás niños te marginaran, quieren verte llorar, te encerraran en el sótano o el desván a la hora del patio"_

Entre las palabras Hiccup apretaba los brazos de Furios con rabia, la razón de las palabras de su amigo imaginario gravándose a raja tabla en su cabeza

"_Todo por no ser como todos_

_Lo que te hace ser único aquí, también te hace estar solo"_

Furios apunto al corazón de su niño, acariciando el lugar con sus dedos

"_los profesores solo empeoran la cosa_

_Aquí un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal_

_Todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo para agredir una vez más al objetivo_

_Es decir tú_

_Porque con eso se sacian_

_Ellos se ríen pero a ti no te hace gracia"_

Furios le estaba dando a su niño algunas de las respuestas que había querido durante un buen tiempo, aunque no era del todo verdad el "porque" que estaba dándole.

Roso con la yema de sus dedos el peso izquierdo de Hiccup, en un intento de quitarle la tención del cuerpo, el suspiro y el creciente rubor de las mejillas del rubio le dio a entender que tenía toda su atención.

"_No es que seas inferior, pero es que el miedo te ciega _

_El miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pegan"_

Su diestra acariciaba los brazos del pequeño, acaricio la suave piel de las muñecas lechosas.

"_¿Quieres rajarte las venas?"_

El bajito y tembloroso **—si—** que le dio Hiccup, le hizo sonreír aun mas, el chico así ya estaba tentado de muchos diferentes pecados.

"_huir solo retrasa los problemas _

_Mírate, joder, empiezas a dar pena_

_Cada día tienes nuevos moratones de esos pequeños matones _

_¡Tú tienes que echarle un par de cojones! _

Pese a que sus palabras eran duras las dijo con un tono de preocupación que hizo a su ojiazul abrazarle con fuerza, intentando hundirse y fundirse contra él.

"_**No puedo aguantar esta presión"**_

_No hace falta que la aguantes_

"_**tengo ganas de acabar con todo"**_

_¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!_

"_**tengo voces que hay en mi interior y dicen"**_

_¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!_

Furios volteo a Hiccup y en un rápido movimiento lo sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, era tiempo de convencerlo por completo, por lo que le miro de forma seria y afirmo las manos a la estrecha cintura.

"_Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde_

_No te rindas que tu esfuerzo no allá sido en balde"_

Furios se acerco a la oreja de su cautivo rubio, la delineo suave y calmada mente con su lengua, sacándole un pequeño gemido para luego seguir hablándole.

"_Esta vez yo se que la suerte no te acompaña, como vez hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña"_

se alejo de la oreja de su pequeño y tomo ambas mejillas sonrojadas para verle a los ojos.

"_no sirve esconderse, ¡lucha!_

_Tienes que ser fuerte, ¡escucha!_

_A la voz que te habla frente tuya_

_Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado _

_Hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado"_

Hiccup entendía esto Thugheart era el líder en cuestión, lo conocía desde la primaria, y el matón nunca antes había reparado en él, por lo que cuando empezó a molestarlo y Hiccup lo tomo como simples bromas-aunque algo pesadas- dejo que le faltaran al respeto y después no supo remediarlo, aun no sabía cómo. Furios escucho sus pensamientos sin que el rubio se diera por enterado

_¿La solución?_

_¡Es afrontar la situación!_

_No digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión_

_¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?_

_No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tú tienes que aguantar._

Aunque Hiccup se sentía mal le gusto que Furios le reconociera eso en medio de su regaño y consejo, no sabía del todo el porqué de ese sentimiento.

"_Ya han perturbado tu inocencia _

_¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?_

_¡Debes hacer algo ya!_

_Sé que estas cansado_

_A decir verdad, creo que haz aguantado demasiado"_

Volvió a acomodar al niño contra su pecho mientras alcanzaba una libreta de la mesita de noche. Hiccup casi se lanzo a llorar al entender el significado de esas palabras, las constantes violaciones que sufría, que le llenaban de odio y rencor, de asco en cada una de ellas.

"_Tu, véngate, apúntate, ¡anota cada nombre!_

_Devuélveles ven ¡demuéstrame que eres un hombre!_

_Sé que corre por tus venas el rencor te ha envenado_

_¿No era esto lo que querían? que se lo hubieran pensado._

Hiccup gimoteo contra el pecho de Furios desesperado, le daba miedo el gran deseo de lastimar que hervía como lava en su interior.

"_**no puedo aguantar esta presión"**_

Sollozo el rubio contra el pecho de Furios

_¡No hace falta que la aguantes!_

Le susurro Furios mientras acariciaba sus mechones dorados

"_**tengo ganas de acabar con todos"**_

_¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!_

"_**oigo voces que hay en mi interior y dicen"**_

_¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!_

Esa misma noche Hiccup estaba recostado contra el pecho de Furios con su ordenador en sus piernas, mientras el mayor la hacía mimos en su cabeza, a veces mordiéndosela o haciéndole piojito, se encontraba trabajando en una página web para una tienda de mascotas, pues esta le pagaría buen dinero por el trabajo.

Estaba ya bastante tranquilo, como pocas veces desde que empezó su tortura, hasta que en su e-mail le llego un vinculo de un usuario desconocido.

Como buen programador lo reviso y hasta que comprobó que estaba limpio de virus u otros programas extraños se digno a abrirlo.

De no haber tenido la espalda contra el pecho de su amigo, lo más probable es que se hubiera ido de espalda.

Era una página llena de fotos suyas donde estaban puestos todos sus abusos, la única cara no pixeleada o difuminada era la del propio Hiccup, vio links de varios vídeos, que también estaban en cuentas de otros sitios famosos, los vio todos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Cada una de sus violaciones estaban allí filmadas, las voces de los demás estaban codificadas, las caras y parte de los cuerpos difuminados, pero su cuerpo, sus ruegos, su cara, todo él estaba exhibido en vivo y a todo color.

Furios miro todo con seño fruncido y escucho en su mente la fina línea de la cordura y paciencia de su rubio niño romperse en miles de pedazos.

El destino estaba decidido.

Hiccup se había repetido miles de veces así mismo "no lo hagas, son buenos chicos", pero ya lo habían tirado al abismo

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su habitación, había destruido su ordenador en un ataque de ira, con la atenta mirada de Furios dejando que sacara un poco de lo que tenía dentro.

Hiccup al fin había llegado a ese punto sin retorno, ese donde todo te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno.

Ese día salió temprano al cole y en la cola para entrar estaban esos mal nacidos sin piedad.

Como siempre nada más verle articularon su frase

—**Nenaza!— **

Hiccup no se movió, se quedo quieto mientras sentía el impacto en su cuerpo de sus manazas, le daban bofetadas, azotes, y lo empujaban entre ellos como si de un balón se tratara, hasta que lo tiraron en el suelo con mas rudeza de la acostumbrada.

Como siempre hay nadie hacia nada, unos cuantos se reían, otros apartaban las miradas.

Hiccup trago saliva desde el suelo resignado, pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado.

El ya le daba igual que le pegaran, ya no iba a llorar, no le quedaban lagrimas solo risa enfermiza, Thugheart logro sacarle una cuando le pateo el dorsal, le corrió un escalofrió que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca.

Los demás igual miraron a Hiccup extraño así que decidieron dejarlo ahí de momento.

"_**vais a morir y lo último que vais a oír es al profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza"**_

Nadie noto que Hiccup tenía una garrafa de gasolina en su mochila, más que decidido a usarla con sus arterias llenas de dolor y adrenalina.

Se metió en el baño magullado a los baños, esperando paciente a que todos se hallasen en clases y el pasillo despejado.

Se dirigió al despacho del conserje que estaba en el primer piso, se aseguro que estuviese tomando su taza de café en la cafetería y robo las llaves de las aulas.

Subió por las escaleras tranquilo, hasta el cuarto piso donde estaba su aula, la cual tenía dos puertas. Con sigilo cerro la que estaba más cerca de las escaleras por fuera.

Tomo en sus manos la garrafa y en su bolsillo tenía preparada una caja de fósforos.

Abrió la otra puerta de repente y volcó el combustible

"_**¡Sorpresa!"**_

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tiro un fosforo encendido, les encerró y se puso a caminar, escucho los gritos, bebió deliciosamente de las suplicas y gritos de piedad, tantos como los que le habían arrebatado a él.

Era una sinfonía irresistible.

Sentado en su cuarto un rato después, aconchado junto a Furios vio en las noticias como los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas, pero muchos o los que le interesaban, no lo volverían a molestar.

El profesor Hofferson histérico, huyendo de las llamas, salto por la ventana. No volvería a andar según veía.

Miro a Furios feliz, pero en la mirada también notaba que el niño le preguntaba ¿Qué sigue?

Furios tomo las mejillas de Hiccup de manera suave y decadente, beso su frente, sus ojos, su barbilla, los pómulos y las comisuras de sus labios.

— **¿quieres ser mío por la eternidad?**

Los gritos de Grimbeard ya resonaban contra la puerta serrada del cuarto del joven rubio, junto con los golpes de la policía.

Hiccup le sonrió como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo** —si, si quiero Furios.**

Cuando los labios de ambos conectaron en un dulce y tierno beso, Hiccup pudo haber jurado en ese momento, que era un ángel el que lo besaba.

Cuando la policía y Grimbeard tiraron la puerta del dormitorio lo único que encontraron fue una nota en la almohada del pequeño rubio.

"_ya van dos vegete, he ganado de nuevo Stoik"_

* * *

lo se lo se me he pasado ... oh no? la verdad nunca habia hecho un finc a este estilo, espero les guste.


End file.
